1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a protective garment and, more particularly, to a protective garment and associated accessories which allow an individual user to cleanse select portions of his/her body while still fully and/or partially clothed.
2. Background Art
Protective garments have been known in the art for years. While such conventional garments have been known in the art for years, issues relative to allowing an individual to remain partially and/or fully clothed during a shower remain largely problematic. Typically, when an individual wishes to cleanse himself/herself in such a manner they must remove all clothing prior to washing. Under most circumstances this is not a cause for concern, but for some individuals with certain medical conditions that necessitate multiple cleansings of certain body parts a day, such as hemorrhoid sufferers, this continual undressing and redressing can be particularly inconvenient. In addition, a full shower and/or bath can be excessively time consuming and therefore be a further hindrance to the individual, especially when the process must be undertaken numerous times a day. While bidets and washlets can provide a solution to such problems, there are inherent issues involved with their use as well. Though effective in their own right, bidets and washlets are expensive, often necessitating investments of over a thousand dollars per unit, making it impractical for individuals to have more than one and therefore reducing the convenience of using multiple stations to suit their needs. Furthermore, even after such an investment, neither a bidet, nor a washlet provides the user with the flexibility/portability that many individuals require in their daily lives.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protective garment which allows an individual user to shower while remaining fully and/or partially clothed, and provides sufficient portability for personal convenience.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specifications, claims, and drawings.